The present invention relates to a method and a device for drying machine parts, e.g. balls or rolls for roller bearings, upon washing the parts with a washing liquid containing a solvent.
Many of the most effective solvents being used today for degreasing and cleaning machine-finished parts are enviromentally harmful and medically perilous. Thus, e.g. chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as tri- and perchloroethylene are speculated to cause cancer. Therefore, the washing operation as well as the following drying process must be effected in such a way that solvent vapor is not spread into the environment, except for very small quantities, so that given limit values are not exceeded.